Lily
Saint Lily can be found in the Guild Headquarters. Bio Saint Lily is the founder of the Breeder's Guild. Story Thousands of years ago, the Goddess of Order blessed the Empire with the power to conquer the entire known world. The Goddess of Chaos was enraged by this, and in response she unleashed monsters on this world. Monsters didn't attack humans very often, only occasionally slaughtering or raping people. But as the Empire expanded, the monster attacks became more frequent, leading people to believe a second Holy War was coming. A huge force of monsters gathered to attack Northtown. Lily was the head of the detachment set by the Empire to face them. Lily told the Empire's forces to stand down, then went to face the monstrous hoard alone. She stripped off all of her clothes and mated with every monster in sight. She mated for three days. Eventually the soldiers started joining in, then the townsfolk. After all the mating was done, the monsters were tamed and docile. In fact, all monsters in the surrounding areas started to calm. Lily had realized that if suppressing desire caused the monsters to become hostile, then indulging in them should make the monsters docile. Lily had completely revolutionized the way people dealt with monsters. However, this went completely against the teachings of the Empire. Lily was stripped of her rank and excommunicated. Despite this, the townspeople started referring to Lily as a Saint. Saint Lily founded the Breeder's Guild about 20 years ago. It was founded on the idea that getting people to mate with monsters all across the Empire would put a stop to monster attacks once and for all. Personality Lily is a humble woman, modest about her accomplishments in the field of breeding. She is very welcoming to the breeder on first meeting, ecstatic to add them to the fold. Quests Volunteer Work If the breeder visits Lily in the Guild Headquarters, they can offer to do volunteer work for the Guild. According to Lily, the Guild is constantly is the process of dealing with litigation issues with the Empire for any number of small infractions, real or fabricated. In order to raise funds for lawyers, the local inn allows the guild to use a "prime locale" to lend monsters for companionship, in return for a modest gratuity. The breeder can take one of their monsters to the rest stop. At first, business is slim. Hardly a coin falls in the breeder's bucket. As more and more townsfolk walk by, trying to ignore the breeder and monster, the monster becomes more rambunctious. The breeder and monster mate right there at the rest stop, and a crowd comes to marvel at the display. Finally, the townsfolk start to line up to have a turn with the monster. When the breeder comes to two hours later, the bucket is filled with monster and human cum, and some good money. The guild rewards the breeder with one guild point per mating for the help. Note: The volunteered monster will be exhausted, and unable to breed or be harvested for the rest of the day. If a scene is available with the chosen monster, it will play during the narration. Relationships The Breeder After their initial introduction, Lily has 610 out of 1000 affection for the breeder. Trivia *Despite being excommunicated by the Empire, Lily was elevated to the rank of a Saint by the citizens of the Empire. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Humans